


Mrs Hudson's Mulled Mead

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt which said: Mrs Hudson makes an amazing mulled mead.  It may have interesting side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Hudson's Mulled Mead

The party in Mrs Hudson’s flat was going well; even Sherlock had declared her mulled mead one of the best things he’d ever drunk.  He sat back in his chair and briefly closed his eyes, expecting some of the horrors he’d encountered whilst abroad to surface and force him to open his eyes to chase them away.  To his surprise he could see a lake in the mountains.  He realised he was in one of the few places where he’d been both safe and happy whilst on the run.  In his imagination he started to walk around the lake and gently he drifted off to sleep.

John and Greg were sitting side by side on the settee.  Whilst Sherlock had been away they’d got into the habit of meeting once or twice a week, initially to provide support through the ruckus that had followed Sherlock’s ‘death’ and latterly because they’d discovered shared interests and that they were actively looking forward to seeing each other and even finding excuses to meet more often.  Gradually both became aware that they were holding hands, but neither pulled away.

Mycroft Holmes was not surprised by, but nevertheless extremely grateful for, the sudden rush of confidence that meant he could place the engagement ring on Molly Hooper’s finger.

Mrs Hudson’s mulled mead was indeed the best.


End file.
